


L'indice déterminant

by eirame



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, L'improbable Sherlock, L'indéfectible Mrs. Hudson, Le flegme de John Watson, Le maître de patience Lestrade, Le tir (mal)encontreux de Donovan, surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: En vivant au quotidien avec Sherlock, John a appris à rester calme face aux nombreux objets - ou éléments plus ou moins vivants - qui peuvent apparaître soudainement dans leur appartement, pour les besoins de l'enquête.





	1. Un loup

Un loup.

Un loup dans leur salon.

John prend une grande inspiration, fait trois pas en arrière, referme la porte. Il compte jusqu'à dix les yeux fermés. Il rouvre la porte, fait de nouveau trois pas en avant.

Le loup est toujours là.

Il est allongé entre leurs deux fauteuils, apparemment endormi, la gueule posée sur les pattes avant. John sort tout de même son téléphone de sa poche et lance une rapide recherche internet.

Il compare les images qu'il trouve à l'animal présent devant ses yeux.

Il peut clairement observer le museau allongé, les angles saillants indiquant la puissance musculaire de la mâchoire, les oreilles pointues plantées bien droites sur le sommet du crâne. Il y a aussi le pelage majoritairement gris-noir, teinté de blanc sous la gueule, et de marron le long des pattes.

Ce pourrait être un chien-loup.

Si l'on prend en compte l'inversion de probabilités liée à l'effet Sherlock Holmes, c'est très certainement un loup.

 

* * *

 

John enjambe le fusil hypodermique, passe dans la cuisine et met en marche la bouilloire. Pendant que l'eau chauffe, il se rend dans la salle de bains et se dévisage dans le miroir.

Pas de dilatation apparente des pupilles. Pouls calme et régulier. Pas de goût particulier en bouche, ni d'odeur significative dans le nez. Le sandwich du midi a été acheté dans une supérette.

Aucune trace, donc, de l'ingestion de la moindre substance hallucinatoire.

La bouilloire siffle.

John repasse dans la cuisine. Il écarte les fioles de produits abandonnées sur l'étagère et saisit son mug. Il en vérifie la propreté, puis le pose à côté des erlenmeyers, éprouvettes, pipettes, verres doseurs et autres matériels de chimie qui occupent actuellement la table. Il sélectionne un thé noir et verse l'eau sur le sachet. Pendant que le thé infuse, il retourne dans le salon.

Le loup est toujours là.

Apparemment endormi.

 

* * *

 

John va chercher son ordinateur portable. Il s'installe dans son fauteuil et pose son mug sur la petite table à côté de lui. Mrs Hudson y a laissé des gâteaux que Sherlock n'a pas daigné manger. Il n'y touche pourtant pas : il n'est pas exclu que Sherlock ait commencé une nouvelle expérimentation.

Il cale confortablement son dos dans le fond du fauteuil, croise la jambe droite sur la gauche, sirote une première gorgée de thé brûlant, et allume son ordinateur. En attendant le retour de son colocataire, il a le temps de mettre son blog à jour, et de consulter les sites d'informations.

Il fait attention à garder les pieds près du fauteuil, pour ne pas risquer de toucher le loup.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock revient une heure plus tard. John l'entend commencer à monter l'escalier alors que la porte d'entrée du 221B claque derrière lui. Il ne relève pas les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Quand le tranquillisant ne fera-t-il plus effet ? »

La question est posée avant même que Sherlock ait eu le temps de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Si mes calculs sont exacts - et ils le sont toujours - d'ici trois petites heures. »

Sherlock a déjà laissé son manteau sur une patère, et il s'est jeté dans son propre fauteuil, les joues rougies par le mouvement, les yeux aussi brillants qu'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Du moins, un enfant autre que Sherlock ou Mycroft, et qui n'aurait donc pas deviné plusieurs jours à l'avance le contenu de ses différents présents. Il est même en train d'émettre des petits bruits de satisfaction. L'affaire en cours doit être intéressante.

Au bout de deux minutes de quasi-silence, John cède et pose la question attendue.

« Sherlock, pourquoi y a-t-il un loup dans notre salon ?

— Sois plus précis, John, il s'agit d'un splendide spécimen féminin de la sous-espèce canis lupus.

— Merci pour la correction. Je répète : pourquoi y a-t-il une louve dans notre salon ?

— Parce qu'il s'agit d'une pièce à conviction très importante ! Je suis sur le point de trouver la solution et de remonter une bonne partie de la filière de drogue que je piste depuis maintenant un mois ! »

John prend un instant pour s'imprégner de cette explication et observe à nouveau l'animal.

« Sherlock, est-ce que la pièce à conviction est le loup lui-même, ou quelque chose en rapport avec elle ?

— Figure-toi que l'un des dirigeants du gang a une manière très particulière de faire régner la discipline. »

Le ton est allègre, plein de délectation.

« Quand l'un des membres a mis le reste du groupe en danger, il lui sectionne une phalange, ou un doigt entier, au pied ou à la main, c'est selon la gravité. Et il s'en débarrasse devant eux. »

Sherlock s'arrête et lance un regard significatif en direction du loup. John regarde son colocataire et baisse à son tour les yeux sur l'animal.

« Non.

— Si. »

John se demande un instant ce qu'il aurait découvert dans leur appartement, si ce chef de gang avait eu un requin, au lieu d'un loup. Sherlock aurait-il trouvé le moyen de ramener le squale chez eux ? Aurait-il retrouvé le poisson en vie dans leur baignoire, ou en cours de dissection sur la table de la cuisine ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez-vous de la fin ? Qu'aurait fait Sherlock, à votre avis ?  
> Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "loup". L'avantage avec Sherlock, c'est qu'on peut toujours prendre le mot au sens propre. L'impossible devient probable.


	2. Quelques éclaircissements

« Sherlock ! John ! »

Mrs Hudson est en train de monter les escaliers, un plateau dans les mains : deux tasses de thé et un crumble maison.

« Je ne serai pas là, ce week-end, prévient-elle en arrivant sur le palier. Je vais chez une amie. Sherlock, vous n'oublierez pas de fermer la porte d'entrée, hein ? Je suis votre logeuse, pas votre concierge. »

Elle s'interrompt au bout de quelques pas dans le salon. Le loup se trouve toujours entre leurs deux fauteuils, endormi, la gueule sur les pattes avant.

« Oh ! »

Elle pose son plateau sur la table. Mrs Hudson connaît Sherlock depuis assez longtemps pour que le stade de la surprise soit remarquablement bref. Son ton dénote plutôt un reproche bienveillant :

« John, Sherlock, vous savez que je ne peux pas accepter de chien dans cet appartement. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile de le garder propre. Et puis, un animal aussi grand a besoin d'espace pour courir, se dépenser. »

Elle termine en levant l'index et en adoptant une attitude plus ferme :

« Je n'irai certainement pas le promener à votre place. »

Sherlock est silencieux depuis maintenant plus de dix minutes, les mains jointes à hauteur de sa bouche et les yeux braqués sur l'animal. John relève le nez de son ordinateur pour lui sourire poliment et la rassurer :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Hudson, nous n'avons pas l'intention de le garder. »

Sherlock conserve le silence. John lance un regard appuyé dans sa direction :

« N'est-ce pas Sherlock ? »

Sherlock prend sa respiration et repose les mains sur ses accoudoirs, les yeux toujours fixés sur le loup :

« Que dis-tu du nom de Barbenoire ?

— Sherlock ! »

Le ton de John est une mise en garde.

« Je pense que ce serait l'animal de compagnie parfait pour Mycroft. Sournois, dangereux, prompt à laisser des poils partout, et qui pourrait l'escorter dans sa prochaine tentative pour reprendre le footing.

— Sherlock. »

Un soupir accompagne cette fois-ci le prénom.

 

* * *

 

« Est-ce qu'il n'était pas possible de faire vomir le loup, plutôt que d'attendre ? »

John ne pose cette question cruciale qu'après le départ de Mrs Hudson.

« Certainement pas. J'ai demandé à l'un de mes indicateurs de déclencher une alerte à l'autre bout de Londres, afin d'obliger le gang à envoyer des renforts et relâcher leur protection sur le pavillon. Mais ces imbéciles ont mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à réagir. La fenêtre adéquate était dépassée, et d'après les articles de zoologie que j'ai consultés, la preuve doit déjà se trouver dans ses intestins. »

John ignore la critique de Sherlock concernant le degré d'intelligence des malfrats, et prend le temps de savourer l'instant présent. Il est assis dans son fauteuil, au calme dans leur salon, une tasse de thé brûlante à la main et une part de crumble odorante à sa droite. Sherlock n'a pas réussi à récupérer le loup suffisamment tôt pour essayer de le convaincre de transformer leur table de cuisine en table d'opération. Ou d'utiliser l'une des civières à la morgue de St Bartholomew's. John est presque certain que Molly aurait cédé.

« En quoi ce doigt pourra-t-il encore t'être utile, après son passage dans l'appareil digestif ? »

Après tout, il ne faut pas être médecin, ou vétérinaire, pour deviner l'état final de cette preuve. La situation mérite bien quelques éclaircissements supplémentaires.

« La personne avait déjà perdu son auriculaire, explique Sherlock. À cause d'une hyène, à ce qu'il prétendait. Je penche plutôt pour un banal accident domestique, sans doute avec une scie sauteuse. Toujours est-il que son supérieur est passé au doigt suivant. »

La pause est une invitation à en tirer lui-même les conclusions.

« L'annulaire gauche ? Tu attends de récupérer une alliance ? »

Le sourire discret de Sherlock confirme la justesse, sinon l'exhaustivité de cette déduction.

John repose sa tasse de thé et commence à examiner ses options pour le reste de la soirée.

Option 1 : Inviter Mrs Hudson à dîner à l'extérieur. Elle se doutera de quelque chose, mais elle acceptera quand même.

Problème : Ils ne savent pas dans quel état ils retrouveront l'appartement – et Sherlock. John contemple un instant le tapis rouge qui recouvre le parquet.

Option 2 : Contacter Scotland Yard pour leur proposer de récupérer la preuve et son contenant.

Problème : Les services en charge de la protection des animaux sauvages risquent d'être appelés à la rescousse. Ils vont alors demander une fouille générale de l'appartement, pour vérifier si Sherlock ou lui ne détiennent pas d'autres espèces en danger. Il est peu probable que ces agents se plaignent des ossements ou tissus humains qui traînent dans leur cuisine. Mais nul, à part Sherlock, ne peut jamais être tout à fait sûr du contenu des autres placards et de sa chambre.

Option 3 : Attendre l'intervention de Mycroft. Il est impossible que Sherlock ait pu traverser Londres avec un loup sans être repéré à un moment ou un autre par une caméra de surveillance. Et il faut aussi compter sur les agents qui protègent très vraisemblablement leur appartement.

Problème : Il est tout à fait possible que Mycroft décide de ne rien faire. Soit parce qu'il fait confiance à John pour trouver une solution, et donc lui épargner la peine d'intervenir. Soit parce qu'il fait confiance à John pour ne pas trouver de solution, et qu'il se réjouit déjà des difficultés qui vont nécessairement s'ensuivre.

Option 4 : Se comporter en personne raisonnable et responsable, et rester à surveiller les agissements de son colocataire.

Problème : Il sera sans doute mis à contribution quand la pièce à conviction refera son apparition. Ce qui l'exposera aux odeurs, au ménage … Et John préfère ne pas laisser son imagination poursuivre dans cette direction.

 

* * *

 

C'est finalement une cinquième option qui s'impose à lui.

L'inspecteur Lestrade arrive. La porte du 221B est restée ouverte, il rentre sans frapper et monte les escaliers sans prendre la peine de déranger Mrs Hudson.

« John, est-ce toi qui as contacté Jérémy ? demande Sherlock depuis la cuisine où il a commencé une nouvelle expérience.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai appelé _Greg_. »

John insiste une énième fois sur le prénom du policier.

« J'ai reçu un tuyau de la part d'un des gars des stups », explique Lestrade.

Maintenant qu'il s'est assuré que le loup est toujours endormi, il salue John d'un mouvement du menton et s'installe dans le canapé.

« C'est très certainement le policier sous couverture, déduit Sherlock, sans relever le nez de l'erlenmeyer qu'il est en train de réchauffer. Il se tient encore un peu trop droit, et il fait quelques erreurs d'intonations sur les voyelles alors qu'il prétend être originaire de l'Essex.

— J'essaierai de transmettre la remarque, reprend Lestrade. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est plutôt de savoir comment tu as réussi à transporter un loup à travers Londres. »

John se retourne à son tour vers Sherlock. Ce dernier daigne relever la tête. L'expérience ne doit pas être assez palpitante.

« Il s'agissait d'une course de plus de neuf kilomètres.

— Pas d'après l'indic, Sherlock. »

Lestrade accompagne le démenti d'un regard appuyé.

« Vous vous améliorez, George. J'aurais cru que cela aurait été plus difficile, à votre âge. »

Lestrade se contente de lever un sourcil et d'attendre.

« Non, reprend enfin Sherlock en retournant à ses éprouvettes, le taxi que j'ai choisi a l'habitude d'arrondir ses fins de mois en transportant autre chose que des passagers. Le cliché classique de la montre à grand prix. Totalement disproportionnée par rapport au reste de sa tenue. Et un signe de reconnaissance discret sur son tableau de bord, pour garantir sa fiabilité aux consommateurs. À partir de là, il m'a été facile d'obtenir sa coopération discrète et efficace.

— As-tu conservé son numéro d'identification ? »

Lestrade commence à sortir un calepin de sa poche.

« Une donnée inutile, l'interrompt Sherlock. Le conducteur est lié à l'affaire en cours, et il craint qu'on le prenne pour un délateur. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se rendre à la police pour demander sa protection. »

Lestrade range son calepin pendant que John essaie de résumer la soirée de Sherlock.

« Tu as détourné l'attention des trafiquants de drogue, anesthésié et enlevé leur mascotte, et utilisé le taxi de l'un de leurs propres agents pour rentrer ici. »

Sherlock émet un murmure d'approbation.

« C'est très pratique. Le taxi venait juste de se recharger. »

John et Lestrade profitent du silence qui suit cette remarque pour réévaluer mentalement le niveau de danger de cette journée. Leur méditation est cependant interrompue par un grondement indistinct et un léger bruit de frottement.

Leurs yeux se dirigent vers les pieds de John.

Le loup commence à bouger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information trouvée sur un guide de voyage internet : Les 'black cabs' ont l'obligation légale d'accepter toutes les courses de plus de 9 km (30 km pour les taxis stationnant aux bornes de l'aéroport d'Heathrow), ou de plus d'une heure. Tous les 'black cabs' sont accessibles en fauteuil roulant et transportent gratuitement les chiens d'assistance.
> 
> Je me demande s'ils ont une assurance spéciale Sherlock.


	3. Un tir (mal)encontreux

Alors qu'il se tient debout, le dos contre l'une des fenêtres, Greg Lestrade passe en revue les événements des dix dernières minutes, pour essayer de comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés là. Mais s'il doit être honnête avec lui-même, l'enchaînement des causes et conséquences importe peu : étant donné l'enthousiasme avec lequel ses collègues s'étaient portés volontaires, il aurait dû anticiper un tel dénouement.

Le loup est allongé sur le flanc, toujours entre les deux fauteuils, une seringue hypodermique fichée dans le muscle d'une de ses pattes arrière. Un tir remarquablement net, et tout à fait conforme aux recommandations du vétérinaire.

Sherlock est affaissé sur son fauteuil, la tête pendant par-dessus un accoudoir, une même seringue hypodermique plantée dans sa fesse droite. Un tir tout à fait remarquable par la manière dont il a échappé à l'attention de sa victime.

John vient de se relever et d'annoncer que les fonctions vitales du détective sont parfaitement stables. Il ne fait aucun mouvement pour retirer la seringue, mais il est en train de prendre du recul et de sortir son smartphone de sa poche.

L'inspecteur ne peut qu'admirer sa conscience professionnelle. Les autres agents n'ont pas attendu son diagnostic pour se rapprocher et chercher le meilleur angle de prise possible. Anderson a même commencé à déballer son matériel photographique.

Lestrade respire un grand coup, s'efforce de rassembler un peu de la célèbre rationalité promue par le détective, et fait le point sur les avantages et inconvénients de cette situation.

Point positif numéro 1 : Son équipe est arrivée à temps pour renouveler l'anesthésie, sans danger pour l'animal ni aucun d'entre eux.

Point positif numéro 2 : La camionnette destinée au transport du loup vers le Zoo de Londres a confirmé son arrivée dans les dix prochaines minutes.

Point positif numéro 3 : Sherlock Holmes est également anesthésié et ne peut plus les empêcher de récupérer l'animal.

Point positif numéro 4 : Watson semble certain que le cocktail utilisé pour le loup ne présente pas de danger particulier pour un être humain de la corpulence de Sherlock.

Point positif numéro 5 : Le récit de cette soirée va les propulser au centre de toutes les conversations de Scotland Yard pendant au moins un mois. Ils vont être traités en héros.

Point en suspens : Mycroft Holmes aura peut-être quelques mots à dire sur le traitement infligé à son petit frère… sauf s'il estime que cette nouvelle raison d'insulter Sherlock peut excuser leur implication dans l'incident. Après avoir récupéré les meilleures photos dans leurs smartphones. Sans demander leur permission évidemment, mais en chargeant ses agents de les pirater. Encore une fois.

Point négatif tout à fait certain : Après son réveil, Sherlock va être encore plus insupportable.

 

* * *

 

« … une manière très caractéristique d'éviter que nos regards se croisent, ainsi qu'une légère crispation du bras gauche qui fait franchement de vous la plus mauvaise actrice... »

Deux jours ont passé depuis le double coup de seringue hypodermique. Sherlock n'en a gardé aucune séquelle : la vindicte de déductions qu'il est en train de déverser sur le sergent Donovan souligne au contraire le plein épanouissement de ses facultés.

« … un défaut de coordination des vêtements qui démontre un laisser-aller évident, même si sur ce point vous ne pouviez pas tomber de très haut... »

John ne peut pourtant qu'admirer le courage du sergent, qui a accompagné l'inspecteur Lestrade pour présenter à Sherlock ses excuses officielles, après la providentielle erreur de cible. Peu importe que ces excuses sonnent faux.

« … et comme si votre prétendue intelligence n'était pas suffisamment déjà en souffrance, vous avez en plus choisi de la noyer dans l'alcool... »

Sherlock continue d'égrener ses remarques insultantes sur les dernières occupations de Donovan, et John se demande, sans grande conviction, s'il est utile de lui expliquer que les agents de Scotland Yard ont très certainement passé les deux derniers jours à échanger de gros plans de la flèche fichée dans son postérieur, et à offrir des tournées à Donovan pour la remercier de sa contribution à leurs réjouissances.

C'est au moment où Sherlock reprend sa respiration pour continuer ses insultes que Greg Lestrade l'interrompt adroitement :

« Je peux aussi vous annoncer que la pièce à conviction a bien été récupérée par les soigneurs du zoo, et que grâce à elle nous allons pouvoir procéder au démantèlement de la filière. »

Sherlock renifle dédaigneusement. Nul doute qu'il ne pense que c'est surtout grâce à lui que l'affaire est résolue.

« Nous en avons donc presque fini avec ce dossier, et je vous dois tous les remerciements de Scotland Yard pour votre coopération. »

Et pour les crises de fou rire qui ont dû accompagner la révélation des photos compromettantes. John lui-même a eu un très joli succès auprès de ses propres collègues. Surtout Mary.

 

* * *

 

Mrs Hudson est aussitôt attirée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et elle se précipite dans le hall.

« Je refuse de nettoyer leurs salissures ! Je suis votre logeuse, pas votre femme de ménage ! »

John n'a même pas encore atteint la première marche de l'escalier.

« Bonsoir, Mrs Hudson. » Il est inutile de poser des questions, le dernier coup réalisé par Sherlock se révélera bien assez tôt.

« Je veux que votre appartement soit dans un état impeccable, c'est bien compris ? » Les épaules sont droites, l'index est levé comme une menace. Mrs Hudson semble réellement en colère, et l'appréhension de John grandit. « Je ne veux pas que toutes ces saletés attirent d'autres insectes dans la maison ! Morts, cela m'est égal, mais je ne veux pas d'infestation ! »

Elle surveille l'expression de son visage et doit y lire un acquiescement suffisant ; elle renifle bruyamment et tourne le dos pour se réfugier dans son propre appartement.

Le premier indice concernant l'incident en cours se révèle à John alors qu'il monte l'escalier.

À travers la porte de l'appartement, il entend les sifflements aigus et légèrement stridents de plusieurs volatiles.

Sherlock l'interrompt quand il rentre : « Ne laisse pas mes témoins s'envoler ! »

John referme la porte derrière lui. La cage ouverte est restée au milieu du salon, et les perruches sont perchées sur le dessus de la table comme des virgules vertes sur le fond plus sombre des dossiers de Sherlock. L'une d'entre elles se trouve juste à côté de son ordinateur allumé. Quatre autres, entre quelques pas de danse nuptiale, ont commencé à picorer d'invisibles graines sur les livres. Les trois dernières sont alignées sur le bras de la lampe, et observent avec suffisamment de complaisance les petites fiches de portrait robot que Sherlock leur tend.

« Des témoins ? », questionne John en restant près de la porte. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque d'effaroucher les oiseaux et qu'ils aillent s'installer plus loin dans l'appartement.

« La victime a été retrouvée poignardée dans la pièce où se trouvait la volière. Cet imbécile d'Anderson n'a même pas pensé à leur poser des questions. Toutes les études montrent pourtant que cette espèce de perruche possède un QI largement supérieur au sien. »

Watson hésite. Il connaît Sherlock depuis trop longtemps pour prendre ses paroles pour argent comptant. Serait-ce donc en réalité un effort pour se distraire, une nouvelle expérience, ou une tentative pour humilier Scotland Yard ? Sans doute les trois à la fois. Et plus encore.

Il décide finalement de rester pour surveiller son colocataire. Non seulement, comme il l'a silencieusement promis à Mrs Hudson, il y a l'état de l'appartement à considérer, mais il ne serait pas étonné si Sherlock en profitait pour dresser les perruches à attaquer le sergent Donovan.


End file.
